xmenreneszanszfandomcom_hu-20200213-history
GY.I.K
Gy.I.K. frissítéséhez a kérdéseket ide kattintva lehet feltenni. Oldal kérdések Szeretnék játszani, de valamit nem értek. Kihez fordulhatok segítségért? Alapvetően bármelyik staff-hoz lehet fordulni, mindenki válaszol és segít a kérdésekre, de ha a leggyorsabban szeretnél választ kapni, és a lehető legkimerítőbben akkor Thorhalla-t keresd fel. Az oldalon mindenfelé utalnak erre az X-men: Barokk-ra, mi ez és hol tudhatok meg róla többet? A Barokkról csak azoktól lehet kérdezni már, akik ott voltak a kalandon. Azaz előző oldal záró kalandja volt, annak a végével költöztünk ide erre az oldalra. A barokkról a staff közösen döntött úgy utólag, hogy kiveszi a kronológiából, hogy ne zavarja meg az új játékosokat. Az egész lényege röviden annyi, hogy történt egy esemény, egy entitás, aki el akarta pusztítani a teljes multiverzumot a világunkba érkezett, ahhoz, hogy el lehessen pusztítani őt, meg kellett semmisíteni néhány pillanatra a teljes Reneszánsz univerzumot, így az ekkor véget érő két kaland eseményei is meg nem történté váltak utólag. Amikor a realitás helyreállt nem a Reneszánsz állt helyre, hanem időlegesen egy másik világ, aminek a neve Barokk volt. A kaland végén a mi eredeti világunk állt helyre, amit már Ti is ismertek, és akik ott voltak a Barokk kalandon azok emlékezhettek arra a világra is, de lényegében semmilyen befolyása, kihatása nem volt a mi világunkra, ezért is nem szerepel sehol, csak utalásként. Mi is az az FRPG/játékosfórum? Miként is működik ez az oldal? Az FRPG leíráásról itt lehet bővebben olvasni. Az oldal működése úgy néz ki, hogy bárki jöhet játszani, ennek egyetlen feltétele van, hogy egy elfogadott karakterrel/előtörténettel rendelkezzen. A karaktereket a szabályzatban leírt szabályok szerint kell megcsinálni. Ha nem ismerem eléggé az X-men képregények világát, mit érdemes megnéznem, vagy elolvasnom mielőtt neki kezdek a játéknak? Nem muszáj semmit sem elolvasni, az oldal eredetileg az első 3 X-men film alapján indult annak idején, azóta teljesen elmentünk saját vonalon és irányba. Így teljesen ismeretlenül is lehet jönni, a kronológiát, illetve a rövid kronológiát érdemes elolvasni kezdésnek. Hozhatok általam kitalált fajú vagy kasztú karaktert? Természetesen lehet, a kasztnál semmilyen megkötésünk nincs. Ha új fajt találsz ki, akkor azt az előtörténet elején vagy végén kérjük kifejteni, előnyökkel, hátrányokkal, rövid leírással, hogy kik ők és micsodák, illetve, hogy miként illeszted bele a világba. Milyen képességei lehetnek a karakteremnek, és milyen erősek? Van olyan képesség amit a karakterem nem birtokolhat, mint például a képregénybeli X-men? Bármilyen képesség, amit csak kitalálsz, lehetnek olyanok is, mint a képregényekben és a filmekben. Az elején gyengébb képességgel kell indulni, ha valaki nem tudja, hogy mi mennyire lehet erős keresse meg valamelyik staff-ot, jellemőzen Tao-t, vagy Thorhalla-t, esetleg Morsus-t, ők segítenek belőni a szintet. A képességeket pedig később, de már kezdéskor is lehet kreditekért fejleszteni, hogy erősebbek legyenek. Játszhatok Canon karakterekkel mint Rozsomák vagy Thor? Természetesen van rá lehetőség, már kell lennie egy karakterednek, utána lehet megpályázni, hogy szeretnél canon karaktert, a staff pedig az eddigi játék alapján ítéli meg, hogy kaphat-e a játékos vagy sem. Értelemszerűen, ha olyan canont kér valaki, aki még nem volt az oldalon és nem jelentős könnyebb megkapni, mintha az oldalon is már befolyása volt a történésekre. Van kedvenc hősöm/gonoszom, de inkább saját karaktert szeretnék: lehet-e, és mennyire lehet hasonló az eredetihez? Természetesen lehet ilyen karakter, mi ezt szoktuk pártolni a canon karakterek helyett. Lehet a jellem, jelmez sőt még, a hős/gonosz neve is lehet azonos (nem a polgári, hanem amint ismerik, pl: Pókember, Küklopsz, Vihar stb), csak a családnév ne legyen azonos és a háttértörténet. Így lényegében mindenki játszhat a kedvenc és kívánt karakterével, csak sokkal kevésbé kötötten, mert ő maga alkotta meg a karakter háttért. Belépési és Regisztrációs tudnivalók Ki az illetékes a Fórumon olvasható tartalommal kapcsolatban? Elsősorban a Fórum adminisztrátorát kell felkeresni. Ha ez nem lehetséges, akkor a weboldal tulajdonosát (ezt kiderítheted egy ún. "whois" kereséssel). Ha a fórum egy ingyenes tárhelyen található, akkor azt a szolgáltatót értesítsd. A phpBB Group-nak semmilyen köze, hozzáférése vagy beleszólása nincs a Fórumon olvasható tartalomhoz, és nem is állnak kapcsolatban a szoftver üzemeltetőjével. Use of cookies About Cookies A cookie is a text file containing a limited amount of information, which is downloaded on the user computer when she/he is surfing on a website. It allows the forum to recognize the user during next visits to offer them optimal browsing experience. A Cookie acts as a string of information that a website stores on a user's computer, and that the user's browser provides to the website each time the user submits a query to the website Forumotion uses Cookies. The goal of a cookies is to identify the user as an user of the website. Cookies permit to personalize the advertising content available. By browsing a Forumotion forum, you agree with the use of third-party services that may set up cookies on your browser. You have the option to object to the filing of advertising cookies on your computer. If you choose this option, you will continue to see ads but these are not targeted to your interests centers. The Forumotion forums use some web analytics tools to allow administrators to better understand the behavior of their users. These tools may use cookies to collect anonymous information and generate reports on forum statistics without users be identified personally. Cookies management Storage of cookies allows the user to fully enjoy the services offered on Forumotion forums. However, it is up to the User to determine if she/he authorized their use. The User agrees to be warned that blocking all types of cookies affects the good use of forums Forumotion and services. Settings of the browser Most of browsers let you manage Cookies individually. The help menu, included on each browser, describes how to refuse cookies for all websites, except websites you trust. Further information about cookies manage are available on the each browser. Felhasználói beállítások Miért nem tudok belépni? Regisztráltad magadat? Előfordulhat, hogy a fórum látogatása regisztrációhoz kötött. Ki lettél tiltva a Fórumról (ebben az esetben egy üzenet jelenik meg)? Lépj kapcsolatba a Webmesterrel, vagy az Adminisztrátorral, hogy miért tiltottak le. Ha regisztrálva vagy, és nem vagy kitiltva az oldalról, akkor ellenőrizd, hogy nem gépelted-e el a nevet, vagy a jelszót. Ellenőrizd kétszer is, mivel legtöbbször ez a hiba. Ha a hiba még mindig fennáll, akkor lépj kapcsolatba az Adminisztrátorral, megadva a hiba pontos okát. Miért kell regisztrálnom magamat? A regisztráció nem kötelező, ez az Adminisztrátoron múlik, hogy szükségessé teszi-e. A regisztrált felhasználók több szolgáltatáshoz jutnak, melyek nem érhetőek el a vendégeknek, mint például egyéni avatar képek, privát üzenet küldése, email küldés, csoporttagságok, stb. Pusztán néhány perc a regisztráció, mely megéri a több funkció érdekében. Miért lép ki automatikusan a rendszerből? Amennyiben a belépésnél nem jelölted be az Automatikus belépés opciót, akkor csak egy meghatározott ideig lát a rendszer, mint aktív felhasználó. Ez megakadályozza, hogy illetéktelenek férjenek hozzá az azonosítódhoz, vagy hogy a nevedben írjanak a Fórumba. Nem ajánlott az Automatikus belépés használata ha nyilvános helyről használod a Fórumot, mint például könyvtár, internet kávézó, stb. Hogyan tudom megakadályozni, hogy mások lássák mikor vagyok épp jelen a Fórumon? A profilban beállítható egy opció, mellyel ez letiltható: Jelenlét elrejtése. Ha ezt bekapcsolod, akkor csak az Adminisztrátor, vagy saját magad fogod látni, hogy jelen vagy-e. A bekapcsolásával rejtett felhasználónak számítasz. Elfelejtettem a jelszavamat! Semmi pánik! A jelszót nem lehet utólag kideríteni, de lehet újat készíttetni. Ehhez menj vissza a Belépés oldalra, kattints az Elfelejtettem a jelszót linkre, kövesd az utasításokat, és rövid időn belül újra be tudsz lépni a Fórumba. Regisztráltam magamat, de mégsem tudok belépni! Először ellenőrizd, hogy helyes nevet, és jelszót adtál-e meg. Ha ez rendben van, akkor két dolog miatt nem tudsz belépni. Az egyik, hogy néhány fórumon előbb aktiválni kell a regisztrációt, hogy be tudj lépni. Ezt vagy neked, vagy az Adminisztrátornak kell megtennie, még az első belépés előtt. A regisztráció végén megtudhatod, hogy szükséges-e aktiválnod a regisztrációt. Az aktiválás lehet emailen keresztüli: ekkor ellenőrizd a regisztrációnál megadott email-címedet, és kövesd a benne lévő utasításokat. Az aktivációra azért van szükség, hogy megakadályozzuk a Fórum névtelenségével visszaélő felhasználókat. Ha biztos vagy benne, hogy érvényes email-címet adtál meg, és belátható időn belül nem kaptál emailt, akkor lépj kapcsolatba az Adminisztrátorral. Régebben regisztráltam magamat, de egy ideje nem tudok belépni?! Ennek az a leggyakoribb oka, hogy hibás nevet, vagy jelszót adtál meg (ellenőrizd az emailt, amit regisztrálásnál kaptál), vagy mert az Adminisztrátor valami oknál fogva törölte az azonosítódat. Lehet hogy már regisztrálva vagy, de még semmihez sem szóltál hozzá? A Fórum bizonyos időközönként törli azokat a felhasználókat, akik régóta nem szóltak hozzá egy témához sem. Regisztráld újra magadat, és kapcsolódj be a beszélgetésekbe. Hozzászólással kapcsolatos kérdések Hogyan változtathatom meg a beállításaimat? Amennyiben regisztrált felhasználó vagy, a beállításaidat a Profil menüpontra kattintva érheted el. Ez általában az oldal tetején található, de nem minden esetben - függ a használatban lévő sablontól. A dátum és/vagy időbeállítás nem pontos! Az idő helyesen jelenik meg, ha helyes időzóna van beállítva (Magyarország a "GMT +1" zónába tartozik). Ezt a szolgáltatást csak regisztrált felhasználók vehetik igénybe. Megváltoztattam az időzónát, de még mindig pontatlan az idő! Ha biztosan a helyes időzóna van beállítva, akkor feltehetőleg azért nem pontos, mivel probléma lehet a kétfajta időszámítás. Jelenleg a fórum motorja nem támogatja a téli-nyári időszámítás változásának követését, így fordulhat elő a +-1 óra eltérés a pontos időhöz képest. Ezt orvosolhatod, ha télen GMT+1-es időzónát, míg nyáron GMT+2-es időzónát állítasz be a profilodban. A használni kívánt nyelv nincs a listában! Ennek az az oka, hogy az Adminisztrátor nem telepített más nyelvet a Fórumhoz, vagy mert a Fórumhoz nincsen fordítás a kívánt nyelven. Kérd meg az Adminisztrátort, hogy telepítse a nyelvet a Fórumhoz, vagy ha ilyen nem létezik, nyugodtan készítsd el a fordítást. További információért keresd fel a phpBB Csoport weboldalát (a link az oldal alján található). Hogyan jeleníthetek meg egy képet a nevem alatt? A felhasználói név alatt két kép található. Az egyik a rangot mutatja (ezek általában csillagok, vagy egyéb sorminta, melyek a hozzászólások számának függvényében változnak). Ez alatt van egy nagyobb kép, melyet avatarnak nevezünk. Az avatar egy egyedi és személyes kép, mely más és más a legtöbb felhasználónak. A Fórum Adminisztrátorától függ, hogy lehetőség van-e avatar megjelenítésére. Ha nem tudsz avatart használni, akkor az Adminisztrátor letiltotta ezt a lehetőséget. Hogyan tudom megváltoztatni a rangomat? Általában a felhasználók nem változtathatják meg közvetlenül a rangot, mivel ez a hozzászólások számától függ. Minél több hozzászólást írsz, annál nagyobb lesz a rangod. A rang általában a felhasználónév alatt látható a témákban. Léteznek speciális rangok, mint például "Adminsztrátor", vagy "Moderátor". Lehetőleg ne szólj hozzá feleslegesen a témákhoz csak mert a rangodat szeretnéd növelni: az Adminisztrátornak és a Moderátoroknak bármikor lehetősége van lefokozni a rangodat, ha úgy látják jónak. Miért kell bejelentkezni az emailküldéshez? A Fórumon keresztüli emailküldés csak regisztrált felhasználók számára lehetséges. Ez a névtelen emberek nemkívánt levelezésének elkerülésére van. Formázás és téma típusok Hogyan szólhatok hozzá a fórumokhoz? Egyszerű, csak a megfelelő gombra kell kattintanod, mely vagy a fórumban található, vagy a témában. Ha a fórumban egy új hozzászólást készítesz, akkor egy címet is adj meg a témának. Ha egy már megnyitott témában írsz egy új hozzászólást, akkor nem kötelező címet megadni. Hozzászólás küldéséhez lehet, hogy előbb regisztrálnod kell magadat. A fórum vagy a téma alján találhatóak meg a jogosultságaid (Új témát nyithat, Szavazhat, stb.) Hogyan szerkeszthetek vagy törölhetek egy hozzászólást? Csak abban az esetben módosíthatsz vagy törölhetsz egy hozzászólást, ha azt te készítetted, vagy ha Moderátor, vagy a Fórum adminisztrátora vagy. A Szerkeszt gombra kattintva tudsz módosítani egy hozzászólást. Ha valaki már válaszolt a hozzászólásodra, abban az esetben egy rövid megjegyzést találsz, hogy az hányszor lett már módosítva. Ez nem jelenik meg, ha még senki sem válaszolt a hozzászólásra, vagy ha a Moderátorok vagy az Adminisztrátor szerkesztette át. Hogyan csatolhatom az aláírásomat a hozzászóláshoz? A csatoláshoz először el kell készítened az aláírást, ezt a profilodban teheted meg. Utána a hozzászólásban be kell kapcsolni az Aláírás hozzáadását. Az aláírás automatikusan is hozzáadható minden hozzászóláshoz, ez szintén a profilban kapcsolható be (ha ez be van kapcsolva, ettől függetlenül hozzászólásonként még kikapcsolható). Hogyan készíthetek szavazást? A szavazás készítése egyszerű, amikor egy új témát nyitsz, akkor ezzel együtt egy szavazást is indíthatsz. A szavazás természetesen opcionális, nem kötelező a témanyitáshoz. Szavazást úgy is készíthetsz, ha hozzászólásban a Szerkesztre kattintasz (a módosításhoz terrészetesen megfelelő jogokkal kell rendelkezned), és a Szavazás hozzáadása linkre kattintassz. Megadhatsz egy címet a szavazásnak, és legalább két választási lehetőséget írj be (több lehetőség beírásához kattints a Hozzáadás gombra. Ezenkívül időlimitet is megadhatsz a szavazáshoz, mellyel megadható, hogy hány napig legyen érvényes a szavazás. A választási lehetőségek maximális száma meg van határozva, melyet az Adminisztrátor határoz meg. Hogyan szerkeszthetek vagy törölhetek egy szavazást? A hozzászólásokhoz hasonlóan a szavazásokat is csak a szavazás készítője, egy Moderátor, vagy az Adminisztrátor szerkesztheti. Egy szavazás módosításához menj a téma első hozzászólásához (általában ehhez tartozik a szavazás), és kattints a Szerkeszt gombra. Ha senki sem szavazott az adott témában, akkor a készítője törölheti a szavazást; ha már szavaztak, akkor csak egy Moderátor vagy az Adminisztrátor módosíthatja vagy törölheti. Miért nem férek hozzá egyes fórumokhoz? Néhány fórum csak kiemelt felhasználók és/vagy csoportok számára hozzáférhető. A fórum megtekintéséhez, olvasásához, hozzászólás küldéséhez speciális engedély kell, amit vagy a fórum Moderátorától vagy az Adminisztrátortól kaphatsz meg. Miért nem tudok szavazni? Csak regisztrált felhasználók vehetnek részt a szavazásokban (a többszöri szavazás elkerülése végett). Amennyiben regisztrált felhasználó vagy de mégsem tudsz szavazni, akkor nincsen jogosultságod a szavazáshoz. Felhasználói szintek és soportok Mi az a BBCode? A BBCode egy speciális változata a HTML nyelvnek. A BBCode használatának engedélyezése a fórum Adminisztrátorától függ, de neked is lehetőséged van arra, hogy a hozzászólásaidban ki-, vagy bekapcsold a BBCode-t. A BBCode hasonló felépítésű, mint a HTML, kivéve hogy a tagek nem kacsacsőrök között (< és >), hanem szögletes zárójelben """ vannak; amellett lehetőséget nyújt a szövegeket szebben, jobban, tagoltabban megjeleníteni. A használatban lévő sablontól függ, hogy pontosan hol található a BBCode panel, melyről könnyedén és gyorsan be lehet illeszteni a tageket a szövegbe. Fontos, hogy mindig ügyeljünk a tagek lezárására. Egy részletesebb leírás található még a BBCode Gy.I.K-ben, melyet a hozzászólás készítésénél találsz meg. Használhatok HTML-t kódot? Ez az Adminisztrátortól függ, ő határozza meg hogy lehet-e használni vagy nem. Ha engedélyezte a használatát, akkor is csak valószínűleg néhány tag fog működni. Ennek biztonsági okai vannak; megakadályozza hogy a felhasználók akár véletlenül akár szándékosan megváltoztassák az oldal(ak) formátumát vagy kinézetét, vagy hogy egyéb problémát okozzanak. A HTML kódokat bárki letilthatja a hozzászólásában. Mik az emotikonok? Smiley-k vagy másnéven emotikonok kis grafikák, melyekkel érzéseket lehet kifejeztetni. Például a :) jelentése mosolygás, boldogság, a :( jelentése szomorúság. A használható emotikonok teljes listája megtalálhatók a hozzászólás készítésénél. Lehetőleg ne használj túl sok emotikont, mert nehezen lesz olvasható a hozzászólás. Csatolhatok képeket a hozzászóláshoz? Egy hozzászólásban képeket is meg lehet jeleníttetni, de ezt csak külső webcím megadásával. Jelenleg nincs lehetőség arra, hogy a Fórumra töltsd fel a képeket. A megjelenítéséhez egy publikus, az interneten elérhető képet kell megadni, például: http://www.akarmi.hu/kep.jpg. A saját gépen található képeket nem lehet megjeleníteni (kivéve ha fut egy webszerver a gépen), sem a védett oldalakon található képeket (például levélfiókokban: Hotmail, Yahoo, vagy jelszóval védett oldalakon, stb). A kép megjelenítéséhez használd a BBCode img tagjét, vagy a megfelelő HTML taget (amennyiben ez utóbbi engedélyezve van). Mik azok a közlemények? A közlemények gyakran fontos információkat tartalmaznak, érdemes ezeket minél hamarabb elolvasni. A közlemények az adott fórumban mindig az oldal tetején, az összes oldalon megtalálhatóak. Ahhoz, hogy valaki közleményt küldjön, megfelelő jogokkal kell rendelkeznie, melyet az Adminisztrátor állít be. Mik azok a kiemelt témák? A kiemelt témák a közlemények alatt jelennek meg, de csak a fórum első oldalán. Ezek általában elég fontos információkat tartalmaznak, ezért ajánlott az elolvasása. Hasonlóan a közleményekhez, az Adminisztrátor dönti el, hogy ki írhat kiemelt témát. Mik azok a lezárt témák? A témákat vagy a Moderátorok, vagy az Adminisztrátor zárhatja le. Az ilyen témákba nem lehet több hozzászólást vagy szavazatot küldeni. Egy téma lezárásának több oka lehet. Privát üzenet Ki az Adminisztrátor? Az Adminisztrátor a Fórum legmagasabb rangú és jogú felhasználója, ő üzemelteti, és tartja karban. Az egész Fórumhoz hozzáférhet, és módosíthatja, például jogosultságokat adhat, letilthat felhasználókat, csoportokat hozhat létre, Moderátori jogosultságokat adhat, stb. Ezenkívül bármely fórumot és témát moderálhatja. Az Adminisztrátor általában egy személy, de ez Fórumtól függ, van ahol többen rendelkeznek ilyen jogosultsággal. Kik azok a Moderátorok? A Moderátorok olyan különleges jogosultságokkal rendelkező felhasználók, akiknek az a feladata, hogy napról napra figyelemmel kövessék a fórumok működését. Jogukban áll bármely hozzászólás szerkesztése vagy törlése, ezenkívül lezárhatják, kinyithatják, áthelyezhetik, törölhetik vagy szétválaszthatják a témákat, amikben moderálhatnak. Általában az a dolguk, hogy eltávolítsák a témába nem illő hozzászólásokat, vagy a sértegető, támadó hangvételű anyagokat. Mik azok a csoportok? Az Adminisztrátor csoportokba rendezheti az azonos érdeklődési körű felhasználókat. Egy felhasználó több csoportba is tartozhat, és a csoportokhoz különböző hozzáférési jogok rendelhetőek. Ezzel könnyedén lehet például zártkörű fórumokat készíteni, vagy moderátori jogokat adni egyszerre több felhasználóknak. Hogyan csatlakozhatok egy csoporthoz? A csoportok megtekintéséhez kattints a lap tetején található Csoportok menüpontra. A link helye a használt sablontól függ. Nem minden csoport érhető el, lehetnek nyílt csoportok, zárt csoportok, vagy akár rejtett csoportok is. Ha csoport nyitott, akkor a megfelelő gombra kattintva el lehet küldeni a csatlakozási kérelmet. A csatlakozáshoz szükséges a csoport moderátorának jóváhagyása, megkérdezheti, hogy miért akarsz csatlakozni a csoportba. Ha a moderátor elutasítja a kérelmedet, akkor annak biztosan megvan az oka, így ne őt hibáztasd. Hogyan lehetek csoport moderátor? A csoportokat az Adminisztrátor készíti, így a hozzátartozó moderátori jogokat is ő adja ki. Ha saját csoportot akarsz indítani, akkor lépj kapcsolatba az Adminisztrátorral, például egy privát üzenet küldésével. phpBB 2 kérdések Nem tudok privát üzenetet küldeni! Ennek négy oka lehet: 1. Nem vagy regisztrálva. 2. Nem vagy belépve a Fórumra. 3. Az Adminisztrátor nem engedélyezte a Fórumon privát üzenet küldését. 4. Nem küldhetsz privát üzeneteket. Ha a legutolsó eset áll fenn, lépj kapcsolatba az Adminisztrátorral. Folyamatosan kéretlen üzeneteket kapok! A jövőben lehetőség lesz letiltani a nemkívánt privát üzeneteket. Egyelőre erre nincs lehetőség, ha kéretlen üzeneteket kapsz, értesítsd az Adminisztrátort, és ő megteszi a szükséges lépéseket. Kéretlen vagy sértegető leveleket kapok valakitől a Fórumról! Ezt sajnálattal halljuk, ebben az esetben a következő lépéseket tedd meg. Értesítsd az Adminisztrátort, és küldd el neki a kapott levelet, elsősorban a levél fejléce szükséges (mivel ez tartalmazza a feladó adatait). Az Adminisztrátor meg fogja tenni a szükséges lépéseket. Kik készítették ezt a fórumot? A szoftver tulajdonosa a phpBB Group. Ők foglalkoznak a kiadással, fejlesztéssel és a szerzői jogok is őket illeti meg. A szoftver a GNU General Public licensz alá tartozik. További részletek a weboldalon. Ki készítette a magyar fordítást? A magyar fordítást Andai Szilárd készítette. A fordítást frissíti és napra készen tartja Fodor Bertalan és a Magyar phpBB közösség. Ha valamilyen javaslatod lenne a fordítással kapcsolatban, azt nyugodtan írd le a Magyar phpBB közösség fórumába. Miért nem érhető el az X szolgáltatás? A szoftvert a phpBB Group készítette és licenszeli. Ha úgy gondolod, hogy újabb szolgáltatások, és opciók szükségesek a fórumba, akkor látogasd meg a phpbb.com weboldalt, ahol elmondhatod az ötleteidet, észrevételeidet. Ne küldj kéréseket a phpbb.com fórumába, a fejlesztők a www.sourceforge.net oldalon várják az ötleteket. Azonkívül olvasd át a Fórumot, mert lehet hogy az ötletet más már felvetette, és már folyamatban van a megvalósítása.